mainstreammariofandomcom-20200213-history
Mimi
Mimi is one of Count Bleck's minions in Super Paper Mario. She can transform into anyone else. She also loves both men and Rubees, and is said to be afraid of the dark. She has the appearance of a little girl with green pigtails and stick arms and legs, but has a violent temper. Super Paper Mario Mimi first appeared before Chapter 1. Her true form is never seen at this time, as she transforms into O'Chunks﻿, Count Bleck, Princess Peach, and Bowser. Mimi is fought as the boss of Chapter 2. She set up traps for Mario at Merlee's Mansion, while granted invincibility powers by Count Bleck. When Mario released an imprisoned Gnaw, it chased after Mimi. Later, Mario and Peach broke a vase that Mimi claimed cost a million Rubees, and forced them to work it off. They got a million Rubees from her secret vault, breaking her curse on the mansion. She disappeared in a bizarre explosion, the nature of which is never revealed, but it is clear she survived. At Merlee's Basement, Mimi transformed into Merlee to trick Mario and Peach, offering them the Pure Heart for an even bigger price and to sign a contract. They refused, and an apparition of the real Merlee appeared. Mimi transformed into a spiderlike form and chased Mario around, shooting Rubees at him. Mario eventually found Merlee, but so did Mimi, who transformed into Merlee and participated in the "That's My Merlee" gameshow. Mimi's answers to the questions are as follows: *Her birthday is May 5th. *Her childhood nickname was the "Odd Porpoise". *She likes to watch reruns of "Super Ultra Goomba Bros." *Her favorite smell is Old Cheese. *While showering, she washes off the mildew. *Her favorite food is tangerines. *Her favorite type of guy is implied to be Mario. She may also be referring to one of Mario's Pixls or the InterNed. *Her favorite animal is a demon. (which hints at which one is which) *She wants a boyfriend. *Her best feature is her effervescent personality. Whether Mario or Peach guess right or not makes no differnece. Mimi transformed into her spider form, but Merlee took away her invincibility. Mario and Peach defeated her. She returned to her original form and returned to Castle Bleck. After Mario, Peach, and Bowser got the sixth Pure Heart, Nastasia informed Mimi and Mr. L that Bleck left specific orders to stand by. Neither wanted to stand by, and Dimentio convinced them to try a sneak attack. Mimi, disguised as King Sammer, stalled Mario and the others by tricking them with a bomb, which didn't even damage them, and then by fighting them. She was defeated, but left as the world was close to its demise. It is hinted that Nastasia punished Mimi for disobeying Bleck, but was unable to do the same to Mr. L, as Dimentio killed him. In the Castle Bleck Foyer, Mimi tried to trick Mario, Peach, Bowser, and Luigi twice. The first time, she was disguised as Merlon and told them that the Light Prognosticus said to hit a "totally unsuspicious block". This sent them falling down a trapdoor, but they were able to escape. This, interestingly enough, is similar to a tactic used by a guard door in Bowser's Castle in the first Paper Mario. Later, disguised as Merlee, she asked Mario, Peach, and Luigi what they hated the most (Bowser was supposedly dead at this time), and put whatever they said in the next three rooms. This tactic was used by Bowser in Paper Mario as well, and it is likely that Peach recognized this. Afterward Mimi made fun of Peach for having to be rescued by Mario and Luigi. Peach challenged Mimi to a 1 on 1 battle. She transformed into her spider form, but Peach defeated her. Then, as the destruction in the castle was spreading, Mario and Luigi ran, but Peach stayed behind to save Mimi from falling to her death as the floor collapsed. Both fell, but survived because they landed on Bowser. Later, Mimi traveled to Dimension D with O'Chunks, as Nastasia told them that Count Bleck would be there. Together the three of them and Tippi restored the Pure Hearts, which were used up against Bleck earlier, and Tippi took them to Mario, allowing him, Peach, and Bowser to destroy Super Dimentio. However, as he left behind a shadow of his power to keep The Void alive long enough to destroy everything, Tippi and Bleck got married at the altar to stop it. Mimi witnessed this as Bleck and Tippi vanished. She returned to Flipside with the others afterward. After Mario, Peach, Bowser, and Luigi return to Flipside, Mimi can be found at the same spot in World 2-2, at Merlee's Mansion. She got hired as Merlee's handmaid, but was mainly left in control of the mansion, as Merlee usually stayed at her counter in Flopside, and intends to turn it into a stable of "cutie-pies" (boys). Battle The first time, Mimi is fought in her spider form. She attacks by shooting Rubees at Mario and Peach. These can be thrown at her to stun her using Thoreau. She can also go onto the ceiling and shoot Rubees at Mario or Peach from above. To defeat her, she must be stunned, either by throwing Rubees at her or jumping on her. Attacking her while she is stunned will knock one of her six legs off. This must be done six times to defeat her, but usually after taking damage she will unleash a wave of Rubees across the room. This can be avoided with Slim or by using Peach's parasol. Her attack power is 1. The second time, at Sammer's Kingdom, Mimi is a miniboss, and is not fought in her spider form. She has 25 HP, 2 attack, and 0 defense. She usually has a ring of Rubees circling her. To defeat her, the player must use Thoreau to throw Rubees at her. Or Bowser can use Carrie to jump while breathing fire. Mimi can create several Rubees in the air and send them falling down toward the player. She can also flip into the third dimension. She shoots Rubees as projectiles as well. She can also dive down at Mario while the Rubees are circling her. Peach's parasol is good for guarding against her attacks. The third time is in Castle Bleck. Though still a miniboss, Mimi is in her spider form again. Her fighting style is the same, but she moves much quicker as she takes damage. A way to counter this is by throwing her with Thoreau, though Peach must jump and use Thoreau at the same time to do this. Mimi also has one new attack, which she is indestructible while she performs the attack. With four Rubees, she spins around the screen in an attempt to attack Peach. Peach is fighting Mimi 1 on 1 in this battle, but has all the Pixls. Trivia *Mimi is similar to Doopliss, the shapeshifter from Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. All of Bleck's minions seem to resemble Grodus's minions. Dimentio plays a similar role to Beldam﻿ while O'Chunks plays a similar role to Lord Crump. *In addition, when Mimi is fought in Chapter 2 her battle theme sounds similar to that of Doopliss. *Before Chapter 1, Mimi transforms into Bowser and accuses Dimentio of reading her diary. This is a reference to the first Paper Mario, when Princess Peach and Twink read Bowser's diary. *Her name is a pun on the word "mimic". *If Mario flips to 3D, gears are visible in the back of Mimi's head while in spider form. *When Mimi is in her spider form, her text box is the same as that of the Shadow Queen. Category:Minions Category:Villains Category:Count Bleck's army Category:Bosses Category:Super Paper Mario bosses Category:Minibosses Category:Super Paper Mario minibosses Category:Super Paper Mario characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Insects Category:Arachnids